


Romeo and Juliet but Better

by all_around_trash



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, I wrote this instead of studying, M/M, Mild Smut, paris is nonexistent as of right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_around_trash/pseuds/all_around_trash
Summary: Based off of nanyoky;s (tumblr) concept of:What if instead of being a dumbass, Romeo went to his friends Benvolio and Mercutio for help with his situation with Juliet?The four of them then come up with a deadly plan that will either save them all, or be the cause of their deaths.Basically, Juliet fake marries Mercutio but then is secretly fucking Romeo on the side, and Mercutio is fucking Benvolio.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a rough draft and was also written very late at night, so sorry if it's not of the best quality.

“Mercutio, this is a terrible idea.” 

“Said who, ‘Volio?” Mercutio said, throwing his arm around Benvolio’s shoulders. He was all dressed up, long black hair tied back, and most of his handsome features obscured by an intricate gold mask. 

The trio, consisting of Mercutio, Benvolio, and Romeo, wandered the streets of Verona, which had long since been empty as night had fallen. All three were dressed in fancy clothing, faces concealed with masks. The young men were currently making their way towards the only lively building in town right now, the large house of Capulet, where a masquerade ball was being held. 

“Said the Capulets, who will kill us if they find us here!” Benvolio protested. 

“Nonsense, dear Benvolio! It is a masquerade party after all.” Mercutio lifted up his mask and wiggled his eyebrows at the shorter blonde. “They won’t be able to tell who we are!” 

“I think you underestimate the intelligence of the Capulets, ‘Cutio.” 

“And I think you overestimate them.”

Benvolio was opened his mouth to make a witty retort when Romeo interjected. 

“Maybe Benvolio’s right, Mercutio. I have kind of a bad feeling about this.” 

“Oh come on, not you too!” Mercutio whined as he removed his arm from around Benvolio’s shoulders. He ran ahead of Romeo and Benvolio, then turned to face them, throwing his arms up dramatically in the air. “The night is ours! We should go and have fun! We’re young, attractive, rich men and should be spending our youth taking risks and living life!” He shouted. 

“Quiet, before you wake the whole town!” Benvolio scolded. Mercutio responded by sticking his tongue out at Benvolio.

“Loosen up a little, Benny! It’s just one night! We haven’t done anything fun in ages!” Mercutio complained, not unlike a small child. “Besides, we need to rid Romeo of his depression. He’s been hung up on what’s-her-face for weeks now! This is the perfect opportunity!” 

“First of all, her name is Rosaline, and the perfect opportunity for what, exactly?” Romeo asked suspiciously. 

“To get you laid, my good man!” 

“Wh-w-” Romeo sputtered. “Mercutio!”

Benvolio tried to stifle a laugh, but was unsuccessful. This earned him a glare from Romeo. 

“Come on, Romeo! You need to get over her! There are plenty of other fish in the sea! I’m sure women will be all over you tonight.” Mercutio walked back to the two cousins and linked arms with them. “Tonight is our night, boys!” 

Benvolio and Romeo simultaneously rolled their eyes. 

“One day, you’re going to get us all killed, Mercutio.” Benvolio chuckled. 

“Good! That means we’ll die doing something awesome!” 

The three laughed and continued down the cobblestone path, making their way towards the party.


	2. Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Montacrew arrives at the party, Romeo falls in love in two seconds, Tybalt is angry, and Benvolio and Mercutio stop being stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of smut near the end, nothing too crazy though.

The name Capulet was not one that should be taken lightly. Every noble you could think of living in the city of Verona, save the Montagues of course, was there, drinking expensive wine and conversing with each other.

Juliet stood in the corner of the ballroom, away from everyone else, sipping on water. She tugged at her corset, which was currently restricting the air from her lungs. She’d literally rather be anywhere else right now than a room filled with a bunch of stuffy adults.

She hadn’t even wanted to have this party in the first place. It had been all her father’s doing, as some kind of attempt to find her a suitor. Juliet scanned the crowd, looking for even a trace of a person interesting enough to be considered a possible suitor. Alas, her search availed to nothing. Not a single man here caught her interest.

Maybe she was naive for it, but Juliet didn’t want to marry someone simply for politics. She wanted true love! Of course, this was rare. She had discussed it with her dear friend, Rosaline. Most fathers just married their daughters off to the highest bidder, and she didn’t even get a say in it. The thought alone made Juliet shiver. Many girls her age had already been sold off to men twice, maybe even thrice their age.

 _That won’t be me. I won’t let it be me._ Juliet placed gave her glass of water to a passing servant, and replaced it with wine. She tossed her head back and drained the glass, before slamming it down onto a nearby table and descending onto the dancefloor.

 

Romeo stood near the entrance of the House of Capulet, watching nobles who hated his family laugh and dance. He had let Mercutio’s words sway him, but now that he was here, Romeo couldn’t seem to shake the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Hey, maybe this was a bad idea after all-” Romeo turned to Benvolio and Mercutio, only to find that they weren’t there. He looked ahead of him to see Mercutio dragging Benvolio by the hand into the manor.

He gave an exasperated laugh. “Here goes nothing.” Romeo took a deep breath, and walked straight through the large doors and into the Capulet manor.

It was truly a sight to behold. The large ballroom and everything in it was basked in a warm golden glow coming from the large crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Sweet music filled Romeo’s ears, and he followed the sound to a string quartet playing avidly in one corner of the large ballroom.

Though almost everyone was wearing mask, it was easy to tell that all of the attendees were Verona nobles. Everyone was dressed in their finest clothing, and draped in their most expensive jewelry. In the center of the dance floor, many people danced, some not so sober.

Suddenly, the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach was gone. Romeo’s face erupted into a smile, and he dove into the crowd, letting the music take control of his body.

Romeo’s first partner was a young lady, maybe a couple of years older than him, wearing a deep red satin dress. Her mask was made of black lace, and though it obscured most of her features, Romeo could tell she was beautiful. There was a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

Before Romeo could try talking to her though, she was whisked away and he was with another partner. He must’ve danced with a hundred girls that night alone until he felt like his legs were going to fall off. Finally, after what seemed like a millenia, Romeo exited the dance floor and sat down on one of the many chairs that lined the perimeter of the ballroom. There was no one on his right side, but on his left side sat two old men having a conversation.

“I tell you, dear cousin of mine, I am too old for this. I have not danced in, what, maybe 20 years?” One of the old men laughed heartily and took a sip from his maroon glass.

Romeo went rigid. He recognized that voice. _Shit, that’s Capulet! I gotta get away from him before he recognizes me!_   Romeo scanned the dance floor for a sign of Benvolio or Mercutio, but they were nowhere to be seen. Instead, Romeo’s blue eyes connected with a pair of green ones.

It seemed as if time had slowed to a stop. Romeo could no longer hear the music. Everyone else seemed to fade away. All he could see was those stunning green eyes, eyes that shined more brilliantly than emeralds. She had long golden hair, half of which was done up in a series of intricate braids. Her dark blue gown contrasted incredibly against her pale skin, and highlighted her slender figure perfectly. She was beautiful.

“You, servant!” He grabbed the arm of a servant passing by. “Who is that girl, the one in the sapphire gown? With the golden hair? And the stunning green eyes? She’s...she’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen!” Romeo did not loosen his grip from the serving boy’s arm.

“Uhm...I’m not quite sure sir. It’s hard to tell with the masks.”

“Then, I’ll find out myself!” Romeo began to make his way across the dancefloor when he was stopped by a familiar, angry face.

“Romeo Montague! Do you really think I wouldn’t notice a little shit like you here? What the hell are you doing at a Capulet party?” Tybalt Capulet stood in front of Romeo, fuming.

“Yeah, that’s nice. Sorry, Tybalt, I can’t really talk right now I have to-” Romeo attempted to push past Tybalt, but was met with resistance.

“How dare you turn your back on me?” Tybalt roared. “You come into my family’s house, a house where your kind is not welcome, to a party you were not invited to, and then have the _audacity_ to dismiss me?!” Tybalt looked like he was about to explode with rage. “SERVANT! FETCH ME MY RAPIER.” Tybalt shouted.

“R-right away, sir.” The servant replied meekly, before scurrying away.

“What’s going on here?” A deep voice bellowed. Tybalt and Romeo both turned to see Capulet himself, coming to put himself between the two young men. “Tybalt, what has you so riled up this time?”

“Uncle, this Montague, _Romeo_ ,” Tybalt said with disdain, “has dared to enter our house! Drink our wine! Eat our food! Let me kill him and and bring justice to the dishonor he has brought upon our family name!”

Capulet laughed. “Tybalt, you’re being a bit dramatic, son.” He looked at Romeo. “Romeo, is it?” Romeo nodded silently, not daring to utter a word. “Romeo here hasn’t seemed to have done anything wrong. There’s nothing to get all worked up about.”

“B-but-” Tybalt protested.

“Now, Tybalt.” Capulet said sternly. “You forget your place. This is my house, and my party, and I’d rather you not cause any more chaos than you already have by murdering someone on my dance floor. Blood stains are awfully hard to wash out, you know?” Though Capulet’s tone was light, his eyes were quite the opposite. Tybalt seemed to shrink. “There we go. Now for you.” He turned to Romeo. “Run along now. I’ll let tonight slide, but I don’t want to see you around here again, Montague.”

Romeo nodded silently, then turned and disappeared into the crowd. _That was a close one._ Romeo eyes darted back and forth across the ballroom, searching for her. He caught a glimpse of blonde hair. Romeo darted across the dance floor. _It’s her!_

_Oh my god, what do I do? How do I approach her? What do I say? What if I say something stupid? Oh shit, oh fuck-_

“Forgive me, my lady, but I saw you from across the room and simply couldn’t resist your beauty.” Before he knew it, the words flowed out of Romeo’s mouth. He had taken the girl’s petite hand in his, and gently pressed his lips to it.

A light blush dusted the girl’s pale cheeks. “Y-you are quite bold, sir.”

“I apologize for my crass behavior, but you cannot blame me for going after something I want, especially when it’s as beautiful as you.”

Her cheeks turned three or four shades darker, but a smile played on her lips. “Then, entertain me, mysterious gentleman.” She giggled as Romeo pulled her onto the dance floor.

The doors of the Capulet manor seemed to tower over Benvolio, intimidatingly so. “You know, maybe we better head back ‘Cutio-”

“Nope! No chickening out now, Benvolio!” Mercutio took his friend’s hand and gave him a bright small. Please don’t smile at me like that. You know I can’t say no when you smile at me like that. Benvolio gave Mercutio a small, nervous smile, a silent confirmation. Mercutio would of course, never force Benvolio into doing something he really didn’t want to do, but Benvolio had given him the okay sign.

“Get ready to have the night of your life, Benvolio Montague!” Mercutio said with a mischievous grin before pulling Benvolio into the house with him.

Before he knew it, Benvolio was on the dance floor, waltzing with a multitude of different, rich and beautiful women. However, his eyes were on Mercutio the entire time. Mercutio Escalus simply had an aura that drew people to him. His personality was completely irresistible. Even the way he danced was simply magnetic. Wine glass in one hand, the other wrapped around some beautiful woman’s waist, Mercutio swayed with the music, his every movement graceful.

Benvolio could’ve danced with the best dancer in the world, and they wouldn’t have compared to him. Suddenly, the pace of the music changed. Instead of the fast-paced, revel-like tune they had been playing just a second ago, the string quartet was now playing a slow, almost romantic sounding ballad. The brunette he had just been dancing with blushed, and politely excused herself, which was understandable. It seemed like couples were now taking the floor. Benvolio was stranded, and alone.

He was about to make his way off the dance floor when he felt a hand snake around his waist.

“Where do you think you’re going, dear Benvolio?” Mercutio spun Benvolio around and pulled him close. “I haven’t had my dance yet.” He said with a quiet smile.

Benvolio’s ears turned pink. “Mercutio, you’re drunk.” He attempted to pull away from the taller boy, but that only resulted in Mercutio pulling him closer. He bent down to whisper in Benvolio’s ear.

“So is everyone else. So, have this dance with me, please?” Benvolio sighed.

“Fine, just this one.” He rested his head on Mercutio’s chest, and let himself bask in the taller boy’s warmth. Any other time, he would care about what other people thought. How they would react. But right now, Benvolio couldn’t care less. Right now, there was only him, and Mercutio.

They had been swaying back and forth to the music for what seemed like eons when Mercutio bent down again to mutter something into Benvolio’s ear. Benvolio had been to distracted to hear it.

“What was that, ‘Cutio?” And just like that, the spell was broken. Immediately the quartet picked up the pace of the music again.

“Nevermind, just come with me.” Mercutio grabbed Benvolio’s wrist and led him out of the ballroom and into an empty corridor.

“‘Cutio, where are you taking me?” However, Mercutio gave no answers. He just continued down the corridor at a quickening pace. The music from the ballroom gradually became fainter until Benvolio couldn’t hear it anymore. Suddenly Mercutio stopped, and turned to open a door. He pulled Benvolio inside and shut the door behind them.

“Mercutio, what’s going o-” Benvolio was abruptly cut off by Mercutio’s lips on his. At first, Benvolio was too shocked to do anything but stand there. _What am I doing? This is my best friend! I can’t just- oh my GOD._

Benvolio gasped as Mercutio swiped his tongue across Benvolio’s bottom lip. Fuck it. Benvolio wrapped his arms around Mercutio’s neck and deepened the kiss, pushing him back against the wall.

Mercutio’s lips were surprisingly soft, and god was he a good kisser. Benvolio could taste the faint traces of the wine he had been drinking earlier on Mercutio’s lips. _You’re really in deep shit now, Benvolio._

Eventually they broke apart, gasping for air. They stared at each other. Mercutio’s hair was mussed, his eyes absolutely wild with desire, and Benvolio was sure he didn’t look much different.  
Mercutio gently took Benvolio’s face in his hands and pressed his forehead against the shorter blonde’s. “Benvolio Montague, I am so fucking in love with you.”

Benvolio pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Mercutio’s mouth before wrapping his legs around the taller’s waist. “Good.” Benvolio said as Mercutio’s hands settled around his ass. Benvolio pressed his lips against Mercutio’s once again, before pulling away to mutter four words. “I love you too.”

“I know. Now shut up and kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was my first time writing smut. Hope it wasn't too bad! This is actually my first publication on ao3, so feel free to leave comments and kudos! Thanks for reading!


End file.
